


When They Were Young

by HamilDuck



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Brewing trouble, Courtship, Early marriage, F/M, Hovering Demeter, I just love seeing them happy ok, Implied Sexual Content, King and Queen of the Underworld, Other Olympians will pop in and out, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hadestown, The Abduction of Persephone, The dawn of the first winter, Young Hades, Young Persephone (Kore), hadestown - Freeform, honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: “Love was when he came to meBegging on his bended kneesTo please have pity on his heartAnd let him lay me in the dirt...”The courtship that started the seasons, a love to span till the end of time. How did it all start?





	1. The Abduction of Kore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the myth of the abduction of Persephone (or Kore as she started her life as), but was she really taken? Or was there more to the story we don’t know?

“I’ll be in the garden, Ma!” Kore bounded out of the farmhouse and onto the stone path, bare feet padding across the smooth surfaces. Her mother’s garden was not too far behind the main house, tucked behind a wrought iron gate and waist high stone walls. It was a garden envied by all, the color of its flowers more vibrant than any mortal grown crop and the crops more bountiful then any feast. 

For her part in it, Kore was proud, the young goddess merely having to be in the presence of the garden for new crops to grow in her wake. She had her own personal section near the back, full of carnations and poppies, veggies and fruits. It was her own little haven, away from the stress and watching eye of her momma. Not she didn’t love her momma, course she did, she just also yearned to be a little bit more free then the elder allowed her to be. 

Kneeling in the dirt, she gently pressed a slender digit into the earth, smiling when a new carnation sprouted up. She had all sorts of colors: white, yellow, purple and pink. But the reds were her favorite, it was such a rich and beautiful color. The new flower happily unfurled its green leaves to her, eagerly soaking in the summer sun as its petals waved in the wind.

“Beautiful work as always...” A deep voice purred.

Kore smiled brightly and looked up, Hades stepping out from behind the trunk of the weeping willow, dark shades covering his eyes.

He had been taking to visit her every now again, every since they had met during a summer party her mother had held. It had been a few months by now, and yet her stomach and heart still fluttered as if it was the first meeting all over again.

She stood from her place on the ground, smoothing the dirt and pollen off before running over to him, jumping happily into his waiting arms, letting him swing her about.

“It’s been awhile.” She pouted, keeping her arms around his neck once he set her back down. “I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.”

“Forget about you?” He rose both brows in feigned shock. “I’d just as soon forget about the sun, or the moon.” She blushed softly at that, her Hades always had such a way with words. 

“I’ve been busy down below.” He pulled away from her to pull off his suit jacket, hanging the article on a nearby branch. He rolled up both sleeves and looked back at her with a grin. “Took your advice and added a little greenery. A beautiful field with a large oak tree.”

“I’m sure it’s absolutely perfect.” She smiled, lacing her fingers together on her front. “Would love to see it one day...”

He nodded softly, taking in a soft breath before waving his hand over the ground. Kore gasped as a red blanket appeared on the ground as well as a picnic basket. He was always full of such surprises. She clapped happily, taking his hand and joining him on the blanket.

“Do you ever take these off?” She asked curiously gesturing at his shades. She had settled into his lap as he leaned against the tree, her legs resting between his. 

“Not above ground so much.” He chuckled, looking down at her and wrapping both arms around her middle. “It’s rather bright for someone who likes to spend his time in the dark.”

“Well we’re not in the sun now.” She nodded matter of factly, batting her eyelashes. “Please...? I love your eyes.”

He let out a low rumble of a laugh before obliging her, tucking the shades into his breast pocket. “Better?” 

“Much.” She giggled, cupping his peach fuzzed cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Now what treats have you brought me today? Hm?”

“Pomegranate wine, some olives, grapes, and figs. Some of your favorites, I believe?” He hummed softly, opening the basket and handing her the bottle. 

“You do listen! I knew I kept you around for a reason.” She kissed his cheek with a smile, uncorking the bottle and taking a sip. “Hmmm. Yum.”

He laughed, settling back against the tree and biting into a fig. “Better then that Dandelion wine your mother makes?”

“Not /that/ good.” She elbowed his side teasingly. “I’ll get you to be a fan of my momma’s wine yet. I swear it.”

“Hmm promises, promises.”

Kore rolled her eyes, taking another sip before handing him the bottle. Speaking of her momma, she was shocked the older goddess hadn’t sensed her brother’s presence yet. Usually the matriarch was apt to shooing Hades off before he could stay for very long. Then again, this summer was proving to be a handful for Demeter, so perhaps she was too distracted to notice.

All the better for the young lovers.

———

“And tomorrow, tomorrow I have to go to another one of Momma’s parties.” Kore hiccuped softly, a hour having passed with neither really heeding the time. “It’s stupid really. I just stand there and do nothing! She just shows me off and talks non-stop.” She took another annoyed swig of the wine, now standing and pacing along the grass. Hades was still lounging against the tree, pale skin now slightly pink from their drinking. He had taken to unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt, dark hair slightly moist from the heat. He wouldn’t leave the shade unless he had too.

“She won’t let you skip?” He asked curiously, popping an olive.

“No...says it’s my duty as the goddess of spring to be there.” She grumbled, throwing the now empty bottle. “But she won’t even me help out yet! Just a few flowers here and there. I...I just know I can do more.” She sighed, combing back short, unruly curls. “I just need the chance.”

Hades nodded softly, the two existing in a moment of silence. 

“A chance here?” He asked, voice soft.

“Yes, no...ugh.” She threw up her hands. “Anywhere! I just need to be me, to live /my/ life. Not hers.”

“Then do it.”

“What?” She turned, her delicate brow furrowing at his words.

The other god looked nervous for a minute, his dark eyes not meeting hers. Then he took a deep breath and met her glance.

“Start your own life.”

“How? I can’t here Hades, you see that.” She bit her lip, staring at her hands. “Momma won’t let me.”

“Not here.”

She looked back up, her heart beginning to race a little at what he was implying.

“You don’t mean...”

“I do.” He stood up, coming over to take her hands with one of his, the other cupping her cheek gently. “You said it yourself, time and again. You want to see the underworld.”

“I mean yea, but I have no idea what would happen without me being up here...” She was getting flushed now, from excitement or fear she wasn’t sure. “What it would do to Momma.”

“Then let’s find out, together.”

“To-together...?”

”Kore.” He got down on both knees, holding her hands tightly like they were a holy artifact. “Come to the underworld with me. Be our Queen...my Queen, my wife...and we can start the life you’ve only ever dreamed about before. We can make it a reality. You just need to say yes. Please...”

This was certainly not what she had been expecting when she woke up that day.

Tears pricked at her eyes, her heart no longer racing but absolutely pounding out her chest.

To be his Queen....his /wife/. Oh how lovely that sounded to her.

She looked back at the small farmhouse, at her mother surely bent over papers and working away the day. Then she looked back at Hades, her darling, perfect Hades and she knew her answer. She had always known it.

“Yes.”

The word took a minute to settle into his system but once it did, his eyes shot impossibly wide, a smile so bright it could rival the sun screaming across his face. He let out a bellowing laugh, picking her back up and spinning her around. Kore’s own light laughter joined in with his, her heart soaring at the prospect of this new chapter of her life. Hades set her back down and wrapped his one arm around her waist and the other round her back, dipping her down into a kiss that surely could melt any metal in Hephaestus’ forge. It surely lit a fire inside of her the likes of which she had never known. 

Once they both broke for air, Kore squirmed away, grabbing his hand with a grin. 

“Follow me.”

When she truly wanted to be alone, there was this little cave on the edge of their land, right on the shore of a small lake she would always run to. Not a cave so much as an overhanging of rock one could hide under from the rain or take a moment away from the sun. No one would find them there, not even her momma.

She pulled him inside this tiny cave before resuming their earlier kiss, her eager hands reaching for any bit of skin and article of clothing she could get her hands on. For her part, all she had was her simple cotton dress but gods why’d she have to pick a man who had to wear a three piece suit no matter the day? 

Being the gentlemen that he was, Hades was more then willing to help her out, shedding the layers with ease.

“Show off.” She mumbled, letting him guide her to the dirt floor. 

“Practice.” He shrugged, smiling as always with that cool debonair air of his. 

“Hmm, you’ll have to teach me sometime.”

“Oh darling, we got plenty of time for that.”

She laughed before letting him cut her off with another slow, hungry kiss, their two bodies slowly shifting and tangling into one. 

Surely no mortal knew /this/ kind of pleasure. 

It was like most eloquent, and passionate of dances, Hades graciously leading her through each step. Calloused hands brushed over every inch of her skin, goosebumps prickling in their wake. She gripped his broad shoulders with such force as they moved together that she was sure she left marks, but if he cared he didn’t show it. For nothing else mattered in that moment other then that they were together, together with not a care in the world.

The sun had just begun to set when they finally stilled, Kore lovingly sprawled on her lover’s chest, head nestled beneath his chin. She lazily traced along his shoulder, memorizing each mark of skin and scar she came upon. Hades gently rubbed along her back, fingers dancing over her spine and playing with slightly damp curls sticking against her neck. 

“Will I get a crown down in the underworld?” She asked with a small yawn, her body pleasantly sore as it was tired. 

“You can have anything your heart desires.” He hummed, resting his cheek against her temple. “I will make it so.”

“You’re too good for a country girl like me.” She smiled, lifting her head head enough to meet his gaze.

“Ah, but you’re too good for this old soul.” He countered, lips quirking up. “I think we’ll be just fine.” 

“Agreed.” She nodded, catching his lips again in a slow kiss. “Do I get a wedding ring?”

He nodded, moving away from her to place his hand against the earth. Kore sat up and curiously watched as he drew up metal ore from the ground, the ore turning to pure liquid in his palm and then into two beautiful golden rings. 

“Wow...” She whispered, extending her left hand so he could take it.

“Kore...” He began softly, beautiful dark eyes on her. “Will you accept this ring, to be my queen and my wife, till the end of time?”

“I do.” She felt fresh tears prick her eyes as he slipped the still warm ring onto her finger. Delicately, she took the other and held his own hand.

“Hades...will you accept this ring, to be my king and husband, till the end of time?”

“I do.” 

No sooner was his ring on that she was swept back into his arms, the two silent as they savored the beautiful moment.

Kore never knew she could be this happy, this excited for life. It was almost unreal, a beautiful dream that she never wished to wake up from. But even so,something wasn’t quite right.

“What is it?” Hades asked, pulling away to cock his head slightly.

“I...I want to be called something else.” She began, looking off over the lake. “Kore is a little girl’s name. Not the name of a wife or a queen.”

He nodded, gently brushing curls off her shoulder. “Any ideas?”

“My name is...” She hummed for a moment before turning back to him and smiling.

“My name is Persephone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend gave me the idea and I had to write it out! This can stay a one-shot or I can explore the honeymoon years of their marriage! Leave a comment below and thanks for reading!


	2. Way Down, to Hadestown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their marriage sealed, the honeymoon starts. Will Persephone enjoy her new kingdom? What awaits her below?

It took them a while to actually move from their spot by the lake, the young lovers more than content to just lay in each others arms as they watched the sun set. Eventually, they got redressed and Persephone let Hades lead her further and further away from her farmhouse, the young goddess slowly letting her old life slip farther away.

Persephone. 

She smiled as she savored the name mentally, it tasted sweet yet so powerful at the same time. Such a far cry from the simple and childish name of her youth. She was a woman now, a full fledged goddess of her own right. And she would find her place in this world even it meant never returning to the surface again...

No one returned from the Underworld. She knew that.

But looking to her side, at the man who so carefully and lovingly held her on his arm, she felt any fear or worry fall away. /He/was her place in all of this, her calling was to rule by his side for all eternity. And that excited her.

“How are we going...down?” She asked, peeking around through the dark as they walked. “Do you just, snap your fingers or...?”

“Hermes.” Hades nodded. “He has the train that takes all souls to the Underworld. That’s what I use when I must come up for business and what not.”

“Ah.” That made sense. She knew of her half brother’s job, she just never really focused on it really. Never really noted the times he would come over for tea or drinks and look absolutely weathered from the souls he encountered on his travels. The unfortunate ones who had to leave their lives unwillingly. “Will he...should he see me? He might tell Momma...”

Hades pursed his lips and after a moment shook his head. “I trust Hermes. Besides, I think he caught on to my intentions after the seventh trip to the surface.” His cheeks pinked a little as he spoke.

Persephone giggled and kissed his cheek, her lips grazing the soft skin. Indeed, when the two arrived at the station all Hermes did upon seeing the two together was give his sister a hug, a wise smile on his lips.

“Growing up already?” He whispered as they embraced, pulling away to hold her in front of him. “Can’t say I blame ya.”

“If Demeter asks...” Hades narrowed his eyes.

“Yea, yea. Ain’t seen anything. You will have to eventually address that ya know?” He cocked an eyebrow, leaning slightly on his ever trusty umbrella. 

“After the honeymoon.” Persephone gave a firm nod, swishing happily besides Hades. “Then we’ll let the family know.”

“And how long will that be, hm?”

“As long as we can get away with it.” She laughed, kissing Hermes’ cheek. “Thanks brother.”

“Anytime sweet thing.” He gave a wink, helping her into the train before letting Hades follow. “Just gotta check a few things and we’ll be on our way.”

Hades nodded and closed the door, sitting beside his wife on a nearby plush seat. They both hadn’t actually thought through of what to do with the family finding out quite yet....the thought soured the moment ever so slightly as they cuddled together, Persephone curled in her husband’s lap. Both were too alert for their tastes, as if at any moment Demeter would burst into the train compartment and steal her daughter away. It was only when the train wrenched forward and began to chug away from the station that they finally relaxed, the above world fading from view as they entered into the mountain.

“It’s not too long a ride.” Hades eventually spoke, playing contently with Persephone’s short curls. “But I find it rather relaxing in a way.”

“I can understand that.” She nodded, humming softly as she felt his fingers stroke through her hair. It felt nice. “Soothing how quiet it is.”

“Hadestown ain’t as quiet.” He chuckled, braiding a strand lazily. “Workers always going, mines bustling, things happening.”

“Thats fine by me.” She smiled, closing her eyes. “Always like a little bit of noise. The quiet can be...too loud. If that makes sense.”

“It does.” He kissed her temple, gently lifting her chin so he could look her in the eyes. He hummed softly, as if in thought.

“What is it lover?” 

“Just admiring.” He admitted, lips quirking up.

“You’ve got plenty of time to do that now.” She smiled, pecking his lips. “Husband.”

“Never gonna to get tired of hearing that.” He said honestly, caressing her cheek as they pulled into the station. Persephone peeked out the window, eyes wide with wonder. It was indeed a bustling city, buildings high and towering. Workers ran about, many carrying boxes or duos carrying metal beams. Everyone seemed to have a mission, a purpose in their step.

“Welcome home.” 

Persephone grinned, hopping off the seat and hurrying to the door as Hermes opened it. 

She heard the two men share a few words, but she didn’t pay them any mind. She was too busy looking around in utter wonder. It was rather noisy like he had mentioned, but she was certain it was something she could get use to. It was a little warm too she noted, her cotton dress was beginning to stick slightly to her skin. But she had survived plenty of hot summers before, this shouldn’t be too hard to handle.

“Like it? Half of it is yours now.” Hades stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her front. “The mines, workers, factories....paperwork too, sadly, but I find it rather easy to deal with.”

Persephone nodded, she could handle all that. Honestly she was grateful to be of some use beside growing flowers and plants. She hid slightly behind Hades’ large arms, workers were beginning to notice the pair, slowing down and looking wide eyed at the unfamiliar woman. 

“We’ll have to have a small ceremony soon to properly introduce you.” Hades noted, taking Persephone’s hand as they walked towards a large manor on a hill. “Let everyone know they have a Queen now. Nothing large, just enough.”

“Sounds lovely.” She smiled, still staying relatively close to her husband as they walked. The workers mumbled and shambled around them, the almost lifelessness of some causing her skin to crawl. It was the Underworld, what did she expect? Still, maybe her presence would stir a little more life here.

Almost on cue, a nearby worked took a rather hard stumble causing him to drop the box he had in his arms. Persephone rushed over, gently helping the man to his feet.

“Are you alright?” She asked, checking him over.

The worker blinked slowly, confusion knitting his brow at the act of kindness. He nodded slowly after a moment, keeping his eyes lowered out of respect. None of the workers knew exactly who Persephone was, but they knew a god when they saw one. 

“It’s alright.” Persephone smiled, lifting his chin. “You need not be careful around me. My name is Persephone...do you have a name?”

“Not anymore...milady.” The man cleared his throat, picking his box up. “Any soul who takes the ride down here slowly forgets their old life above. I’ve been here for quite some time now.”

“That won’t do.” She frowned, the idea of someone having no identity seemed like the saddest fate to her. “Surely you are called something here....”

“The others...um, they sometimes call me Skips. Because I skip a step as I walk and trip, as you saw.” He nodded, now meeting the goddess’ gaze.

“Skips! Okay. It’s nice to meet you!” Persephone clapped happily. “Let others know that if they wish to have a nickname of sorts, that would be wonderful! I’m sure you have no qualms of that, my love?” She turned to Hades, who had been watching the encounter curiously.

“None whatsoever.” He nodded. “The Queen’s first decree...”

Skips smiled giving a small bow to both gods and hurrying off. Persephone watched him go, feeling much better then before.

“Already making a difference, and you’ve been here for less then ten minutes.” Her husband chuckled, re-taking her hand and kissing her knuckle. “I knew you would be a natural, my darling.”

“Did I? I hope so....” They finished the distance up the hill, Hades opening the front door. “I know where we are, what you do, but that shouldn’t mean someone shouldn’t have a name...”

She stepped inside completely, taking in her new home. The marble tile was cool under her bare feet, perfectly white and pristine. The walls of the manor stretched high around her, great portraits of various events of their history hung proudly. She stepped forward, gently tracing the frame of one.

“Do you like it? This is your home now too. If there’s anything you want to change...”

“No. It’s perfect.” Persephone grinned, turning around and walking back into his arms. “I love it.” 

“I’m glad.” He smiled softly and Persephone felt her heart pitter patter at the mere sight. How could such a simple thing feel her with such happiness?

Eventually the sounds of claws against tiles filled the room and Persephone peeked around her husband to find the source. Multiple little yips found her ears and the goddess squealed, breaking away from her husband to kneel on the ground to accept the excited little pup in her arms.

“Hello! Hello little one...ones....” She giggled, correcting herself as three little heads fought the others for her sole attention. “My goodness! You’re absolutely precious!”

“Persephone. Meet Cerberus.” Hades smiled, sitting beside his wife. “I...I got him rather recently. I had hoped we would take our relationship further...so he’s kind of a house warming gift for you.”

Persephone jerked her head towards him, her eyes big and watery. He got her a puppy?? Oh she wasn’t already married to him she would have married him on the spot.

“I take you like hi-“

She crushed her lips against his and pinned him to the floor, her body settling on top of his. She pulled back after a moment and grinned brightly. “Yes. Yes I love him.”

Hades blinked softly, a little starstruck by the sudden kiss. He shook his head and came back to reality, a boyish smile on his lips. “I-I’m glad.”

Cerberus yapped again and jumped back into Persephone’s arms, the two gods standing back up. 

“May I show you the rest of the home?” He asked, offering an arm.

“You may.” Persephone nodded with a soft giggle, moving the dog to her one so she could take his.

The rest of the manor was equally as beautiful as the main hall. Marble floors, beautiful wood accents, stunning statues, Persephone couldn’t believe this was her home now. They ended the tour at the master, the goddess letting the squirming puppy on the ground before entering inside.

It was a spacious room, the bed at the center of the far wall and placed upon a marble slab with small steps. It had large wooden pillars, a red canopy, and more pillows then she had ever seen before. She couldn’t resist, jumping with a squeal into the center of it all and laughing as she sent pillows flying. Hades stood off to the side to watch, happily amused at the sight.

Persephone sat up and held a hand out to him, pulling him into the bed with her once he got close enough. Cerberus huffed outside the closed door, plopping his bottom upon the floor. Little paws scratched at the wood but the newlyweds inside barely heard him, too preoccupied with each other to heed the annoyed puppy’s wishes to join them inside.

The hours passed and pickaxes and machinery continued to work away outside their home, their sounds echoing far across the underworld.

The gods for their part paid no mind, snuggled close under the blankets of their bed with legs tangled together. Both were sound asleep, Persephone with her back to her husband and spooned against him, Hades arm draped across her middle.

It was the most relax the god of the dead had ever been, previously he had been too caught up in his work to ever imagine a life like this for himself. His brothers had it, in a way, but up until then he had never questioned why couldn’t he have one as well.

Until he met her.

She made all those years alone seem silly and pointless, a life without meaning. His job /had/ a meaning, sure, but now he had a purpose, something to strive for. To make her happy. And then and there, as they laid together for the second time in their marriage, Hades promised himself that for as long as they were married Persephone would know no emotion but this. This peaceful bliss.

And should that promise ever be broken may the world take his kingdom and his life. For without its Queen, he would be nothing but a shell of the king he’d been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should only be a couple of chapters, no more the five I think, but I cannot wait to keep going with this! Hope you guys feel that way too!


End file.
